


Jubilation and Lightning

by pyxy_styx



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Cute, Cutesy, Ereri Week, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Riren Week, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyxy_styx/pseuds/pyxy_styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the harvest banquet Eren and Levi sneak away for a little joy ride.</p><p>Again, so sorry about my terrible summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jubilation and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5, so since this is mythology day, I decided to go with ancient egyptian gods and goddesses. I was able to find gods that fit everyone pretty well. If you want to check them out feel free to.  
> Eren - Ihy 'sitrum-player' - god of jubilation  
> Levi - Resheph 'lightning' - warrior, god of storms  
> Mikasa - Sekhet 'powerful female' - goddess of war and destruction  
> Armin - Nefertem 'lotus' - Memphis god of the lotus  
> Erwin - Thoth 'Leader' - Ibis god of wisdon and the moon  
> Hanji - Selket 'she who breathes' - scorpion goddess of magic  
> Krista - Qetesh 'Holy' - semetic nature goddess  
> Ymir - Renenutet 'nourishing snake' - goddess of the harvest  
> Annie - Neith 'one who is' - goddess of war and weaving  
> Berthold - Seth 'to dazzle' - god of chaos  
> Reiner - Montu 'nomad' - god of war  
> There are only brief mentions of Mikasa, Armin, Erwin, Hanji, Krista, Ymir, Annie, Berthold, and Reiner.

“Eren, where are you going?” Levi called out to the young god as he jogged to catch up to him. Eren spun to face Levi, his skirt billowing around his belted waist, the beads and embroidery shimmering in the dim light of the fires. His turquoise eyes shining, the black kohl accentuating the brilliant color. The beaded headdress Levi had given him resting atop his messy brown hair, a beautiful smile on display for the whole world to see.

“Yes?” he responded, his voice light and sweet.

“I asked you were you were going? Are you leaving the feast so soon?”

“Ah no, I was just taking a small stroll, you know I hate feeling caged.” A pensive look crossed Levi’s face but was gone just as soon as it came.

“Caged? The banquet hall is enormous Eren. Besides if Mikasa finds out you’re sneaking away, she’ll have my head just as well as yours, not that I would let her harm either of us, but the threat is still there. Not to mention the fact that Ymir would also be highly upset since it’s  _her_  banquet. ” Eren rolled his eyes, giving Levi a small smile.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming.” They headed through the small courtyard, covered in Lotuses thanks to Armin, and reentered the hall.

“Levi.” Eren mumbled, pulling Levi to a stop.

“Yes?”

“Could, could I ask a favor of you?”

“Of course.” Levi responded, tilting his head.

“Could you maybe… take me with you one day? When you go out of the Great Halls of the Duat?”

“Eren you know I cannot. I’ve told you this before.”

“But  _why_  not? All you ever said was no and that it was dangerous.” Eren said angrily.

“Isn’t me saying that it’s not safe, enough?” Levi asked quizzically.

“No! I’m tired of spending everyday  _here_ , wandering aimlessly in this vast temple. I want to see what it’s like outside of here, just once is all I want. That would make me  _so_ happy. Isn’t the god of jubilation always supposed to be happy?” Eren said pleadingly, his eyes watering with the beginning of tears.

“Eren please don’t cry. I’ll take you okay? Just don’t cry.” Levi said, stepping closer to Eren. He cupped Eren face in his hands and Eren visibly relaxed, his shoulder loosening, his back not being so rigid.

“Okay.” Eren breathed out.

“Good.” They stayed like that, their foreheads resting against each other’s, their breaths mingling as they breathed calmly.

“So what happens if the god of jubilation becomes sad?” Levi asked after a few more moments of silence.

“Well, the last time I got really depressed the mortals had a war, the most well-known war in Egypt actually. I think it was led by Pharaoh Thutmose, but there are so many Pharaohs and who has time to remember them all or cares enough to?”

“So every time you get upset there’s a war?” Levi asked in astonishment, his usually stoic face becoming one of shock.

“Well no, some of them are caused by Mikasa, Annie, Berthold, Reiner, or any of the other gods known for that. But I usually suppress mortal’s unhappiness so they are usually content, but once I get sad, or mad, or any negative emotion really, mortals are easier to be influenced by other gods and their whims. Say Berthold wants to start a war, all he needs is for me to have a bad day, and it makes his job of coercing the mortals easier than it would be if I was happy. But yes, some of the worst wars over the millennia happened when I was depressed.”

“I guess that means I have to keep you happy then huh?”

“And how would you go about doing that?” Eren asked, a coy smile playing at the edges of his lips.

“Well this for starters.” Levi said, closing the distance between his and Eren’s lips, giving him a soft, chaste kiss which Eren hummed into. Levi nipped at Eren’s lower lip and in turn Eren pulled away.

“Not here, Levi, but I would say you’re off to a pretty good start.”

“Next, we’re going to go outside. Mikasa and Ymir will just have to get over it.”

“Really? We’ll leave right now?” Eren asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his bare feet.

Levi let out a small chuckle, “Yes right now. Come on, before the others notice we aren’t there.” Levi grabbed Eren’s hand and began to weave his way through the labyrinthine halls of the Duat. It took the two sometime before they reached the entrance made of chalcedony. As they approached the door Eren stopped. Levi looked back at him to see a strange emotion on Eren’s face, one that he couldn’t quite place.

“What’s wrong? Do you no longer wish to go?”

“No, no I do, I just… you won’t get in trouble right? And I won’t get in trouble?”

“No we won’t get in trouble with anyone Eren but again, it is dangerous outside these doors, at least until we cross the border.” At this Eren’s eyes widened in excitement.

“We get to cross the border of the underworld?” Levi chuckled lightly now that Eren was better, or rather happy again.

“Yes, now come on.” They walked up to the tall and ornately carved doors. Levi rested his hand on the doors and they parted with a long drawn out groan. There was a bright blinding light as they opened further.

“Do you trust me?” Levi turned and asked Eren.

“Completely.”

“Good, whatever you do, don’t let go and don't open your eyes until I say.” Eren nodded and squeezed Levi’s hand. Levi pulled Eren through with him and Eren felt like his body wasn’t there. When he could feel again it was as if his body was weighed down and moving at the speed of sound.

"Don't worry, you won't feel so heavy in a minute, it's just temporary." Levi told Eren as if he could read his mind. Eren kept his eyes closed tight just as Levi told him, but it was difficult, he wanted so badly to just take a peek to see where he was.

"We're almost there, just be patient. Just a few more minutes." So Eren refrained from opening his eyes, as those last few minutes slowly ticked by. He could feel nothing but the wind blowing through his hair and swirling around his bare legs and chest, the sound of the wind brushing against his ears. He waited patiently, or as patiently as he could.

"Okay, we're crossing the river now. You can open your eyes now." 

Eren eagerly opened his eyes, and what he saw took his breath away. They were hovering in a large dark cavern, the ceiling covered in enormous stalactites. A river that was a least a mile wide stretched endlessly east and west, this was the border of the underworld.

"Come, we'll go west. That's the closest exit." Levi said, dragging Eren to the left of the river. They zipped down over the water, creating a tidal wave in their wake. Eren could feel the spray of water washing over his skin, the cool air causing a shiver to go down his spine, the dark only adding to the excitement for him, but he always remembered to hold onto Levi, even when he just wanted to let go and spread his arms wide.

Eren saw that they were approaching a light, as they got closer and closer, it became more blinding in its brightness.

“You might want to close your eyes. You’ve never seen sunlight and I don’t want you to damage your eyes.” Levi shouted to be heard over the sound of rushing air, and Eren was happy to oblige. Eren could feel heat prickle over his skin and even though his eyes were shut tight, he could still see light seeping through his shut lids. Eren’s stomach began to drop as he felt himself descending. His feet brushed against something prickly as he settled his weight onto them.

“Okay, you can open your eyes again.” A gentle voice said into his ear. And once again when he opened his turquoise eyes his breath was stolen away by the sight in front of him.

He spun in a full circle to see everything that was surrounding him. There was green everywhere, on the ground, and on brown poles that stuck up out of the ground. There was gold covering the ground around all the green, and in the middle of the green was a hole filled with blue, but not the azure of the sky, no this was a light blue that sparkled under the care of the sun.

“Levi this is beautiful! What is all this?” Eren asked, squatting down to pick at the grass.

“It’s called grass, it’s very hard to find in the desert, but this is an oasis, and all sort of plant life grows in these. There’s one at the entrance and exit of the Duat. Those are trees, you can find these easier than grass but they’re still rare around here. And that is a small lake, it’s filled with water.” Levi explained.

“But how did it get there? And why is there gold covering the ground?”

“It’s not gold Eren. It is called sand, it’s almost like dirt. It covers the ground in deserts and I don’t know how the water gets there. I think it’s an underground spring but I’m not sure. Now be quiet so I can concentrate.” Levi said as he walked a few meters away into the sand. He tilted his face up to the sky and closed his eyes. Eren watched Levi in fascination, until his gaze was pulled to the sky as it darkened from a blue to a grey and then to a color that was almost black. He was startled by the loud sound that was followed by the sky flashing. When he looked back to Levi Eren discovered that Levi was standing right in front of him, his eyes glowing an electric blue instead of being the calm grey that they usually are.

“Come on.” Levi said holding his hand out for Eren to take. Eren was hesitant, he had never seen Levi like this before, but Levi had said things were different and potentially dangerous. He trusted Levi though, so there was no need to worry, and that thought washed away all the doubts he had. Eren held Levi’s hand tightly and as soon as Levi had a secure hold on Eren they soared up into the thick and dark clouds. Once they were suspended high above the ground in the sky Levi stopped. He wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist, leaning his head on Eren’s shoulder.

“Do you trust me?” Levi asked, his voice so quiet Eren almost didn’t hear him.

“Yes. Always.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure Levi.”

“Then hold on tight and trust me not to let anything happen to you.” Eren took a deep breath, slowly exhaling through his nose. “Okay.” And before the word was even out of his mouth all the way Levi had chanted a quick incantation and they were darting around the sky. They were the lightning flashing through the sky, or rather Levi was and Eren was just tagging along for the ride.

“Levi this is amazing” Eren yelled over the sound of thunder rumbling and the rain falling all around them, though Levi most likely didn’t even hear him. Eren laughed as they shot back and forth across the sky. They dove towards the ground and Eren let out a series of small shrieks, he couldn’t tell if they were out fear or exhilaration but it didn’t matter to him. When they were maybe fifty meters away from the ground Levi let go of Eren. Eren gasped, looking around for Levi only to see him already on the ground. Levi told Eren to trust him, and he did so he continued to fall without worry. It wasn’t until he was maybe ten meters from Levi did he begin to wonder how his was going to stop. Levi suddenly appeared in front of Eren, his arms outstretched. He caught Eren under his arms spinning in circles through the momentum until he could come to a stop. Eren was smiling from ear to ear, and breathless.

“That was so fun!” Eren squealed in delight. Levi lowered Eren onto his feet smiling along with Eren.

“I’m glad you liked it. Now, we have to get back. Everyone is sure to notice that we’ve left.”

“Aww, do we really have to leave now?” Eren pouted.

“Yes, now come on. We’ll go back through the oasis, we can be back at the Duat before Ra crosses in Mesektet.”

“Okay, then let’s hurry. Maybe we can still catch the show that Hanji was planning on doing.” Eren said optimistically.

~

They made it back just as Mikasa was starting to worry about where Eren was. Meanwhile Ymir didn’t even notice that Eren and Levi left at all. Hanji and Erwin, as well as Armin were all curious as to where they had gone, but none of them said anything, just smiling appreciatively at one another. Levi interlaced his fingers with Eren’s and tugged until Eren followed him to a small section were there was an afghan was laid on the floor of black stone. He sat and pulled Eren into his lap, once he was sure Eren was comfortable he pulled the younger god into a sweet and tender kiss.

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” Levi asked, his tone low and sultry.

“Hmm, I don’t know. In case you didn’t why don’t you say it again?”

“I. Love. You.” Levi said, kissing Eren lightly between each word. Eren smiled and leaned into to kiss Levi again when Hanji’s magic was unleashed into the high temple in what she called a firework.

“And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this late post, being in the hospital has put me behind schedule for everything, including my writing. So again I apologize.


End file.
